


在黎明到來前

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Skurge, F/M, Intersex Hela, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Hela, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: Hela交給Skurge一份工作，他失敗了。現在，他必須在兩種懲罰之間做出選擇。※ 扶他攻/女攻注意





	在黎明到來前

**Author's Note:**

> 別問我怎麼會萌上這麼奇葩的CP。我今天下午去看了Thor 3，然後我⋯⋯我就被大公主跟KU萌死了 O＜-＜  
>   
> 總之是個速發的短篇肉， **扶他Hela攻** （外加一點小私設）  
>   
> PS. 因為才剛看完電影，激動萬分又尚未二刷，因此若有劇情誤記或什麼bug請盡量告訴我謝謝 :3  
> 

  
  
  
  
　　在夜幕低垂前，她醒來。  
  
  
　　光線與粉塵交織，於王座上方譜出一片輕盈浮海。Hela側頭枕於小臂上，安穩地趴伏於一邊扶手休憩。漆黑長髮向下垂落，在繁華金飾中格外顯眼。她睜眼望向前方，長廊是一片荒涼，而在這廣大宮殿中，她聞得到他。  
  
　　屍體的腐味。鏽鎧的腥蝕味。地底深處的霉味。她的軍隊佇立於宮殿中，就在不遠處，在她王座長廊的尾端。那是死亡的氣味──成群結隊的、為數眾多的，亡靈的氣味。  
  
　　而那成千上百的死兵們無一不是面無表情。他們已經沒了肌肉組織，也沒了神經或血液。他們凹陷的眼窩中什麼都沒有，除了傳承自永恆之火的幽幽綠焰。  
  
　　在那整齊得令人髮指的軍隊前方，站著一個人。  
  
　　Skurge。她那懦弱的劊子手。  
  
　　她能聞得到他，因為那是這廣大宮殿中唯一殘存的新鮮氣息。新鮮的血、肉與體液。一層薄汗覆蓋於Skurge額角，但他的雙眼卻乾澀無比。Hela醒來，坐正身姿，然後看見她的劊子手在輕微顫抖。  
  
　　就那麼一瞬間。那個男人藏得很好。只在她睜眼挪動的那一瞬間，他流露出毫不掩飾的恐懼。  
  
　　Hela淺笑。  
  
　　「你想好了嗎？」她說。即使語調輕柔，她的嗓音依然響徹長廊。這座宮殿太過寂靜，它如今只屬於兩位活人，因此任何的細微摩擦都像是刮鳴，任何的低語都有如朗誦。  
  
　　男子站在原地，幾乎與身後軍隊融成一體。他的站姿很穩，宛若雕像，若不是呼吸聲暴露了他的鮮活，沒人會懷疑他是長廊裝飾的一部分。  
  
　　「有什麼差別？」Skurge淡淡開口，在那幾乎能殺死人的寂靜中。這讓Hela笑意更深了，這是她第一次聽見男子反問。  
  
　　「別告訴我你做不出決定，我親愛的劊子手，」她用一隻手撐著頭，另一隻手摩挲王座扶手，「喔不，我忘了，你已經不是我的劊子手了，就在今天上午那場枯燥乏味的廣場審訊之後──我是多麼期待你砍下那女人的頭，Skurge，你停手得太早了，」她揚起一邊嘴角，想到什麼似地轉了圈眼睛：「或著我該說，你猶豫得太明顯了。」  
  
　　汗水流下Skurge額角。他依然面無表情，那雙緊握的拳頭卻洩露了一切。Hela不禁猜想：也許在臣服於她以前，Skurge是一個全然不同的人──也許那句反問是在試探她的底線，而她該為了這份無理將利刃擲入他腹中。  
  
　　但Hela自認不是如此野蠻之人。她當年既然能與Odin在戰場上比肩而行，自然也很理解帶軍與賞罰等道理。她的劊子手這次失敗了，但她願意再給他一次機會，她甚至願意給他選擇權，讓他在兩個同等殘酷的選項中自由抉擇。  
  
　　「成為我的弄臣，或我的暖床者。我想你並沒有愚笨到看不出這兩者的差別，」Hela抬手，在王座前方幻化出兩對磐黑鐐銬，並在鐐銬四周創造出各種大小不一的尖刺，猶如一片凝固的石浪，「選擇前者，我會讓你在白日娛樂我──」尖刺們向外擴散，從中分出一條狹窄道路，直達鐐銬所在處，「選擇後者，我則讓你在夜裡娛樂我。」  
  
　　Skurge默不作聲。也許是眼前的刺海太嚇人，也許是Hela的愉悅太明顯，令他恥於回答。  
  
　　可她知道，他會臣服，一如他們最初的那場會面。她那懦弱的、無能的劊子手，在尊嚴與生存的掙扎之中總是選擇後者。  
  
　　而過往當她還身處戰場時，Hela鄙視這類人物的存在。她的軍隊不需要弱者，她要的是血洗敵軍，而勝利只屬於勇士。  
  
　　可如今在這麼多年的禁錮後，她不再這麼想了。生存，一個多麼美好又殘酷的詞彙──世上誰不渴望生存？就連她在Odin的背叛後，也一度成了這個詞的渴求者。在那無盡的時光之中，她只想著生存，因為唯有生存下去，才能讓她重返Asgard奪取王座。  
  
　　這也是為什麼她當初選上了他。他說他想要一個機會──他想要活下去，甚至更多：他想站在勝者那一方。  
  
　　Hela知道她的劊子手不只如此，他只是需要一些推動力。  
  
　　因此尖刺繼續移動，以緩慢卻穩定的姿態朝另一端擴散。Skurge並未低頭，他像個忠僕一樣不敢別開視線，始終讓焦點凝聚於Hela的鞋根上，直到尖刺抵達他靴前，將他困在原地動彈不得，他才再度開口。  
  
　　「⋯⋯你希望我選擇什麼？」  
  
　　這次他的嗓音微啞，脆弱終於從縫隙中流瀉而出。Hela的笑意散去，將頭從掌中抬起，凝視眼前的男子。  
  
　　她沒想過Skurge會把選擇權丟還給她──在上一句的反問之後，她還以為這位男人在長期壓制下終於打算反擊──但不，他啞著嗓子，問她更偏好哪個選項。  
  
　　她的劊子手果然不只如此。  
  
　　放下交疊雙腿，Hela自王座站起，優雅地走向Skurge。尖刺隨她踅音消散，她走至男人面前，用手指輕輕托起他下顎。  
  
　　新鮮的血、肉與體液。  
  
　　「我更想要你當我的弄臣，」Hela說，視線掃過Skurge唇角，以及那停留在額側的薄汗，「曾經。我曾想要每個小時都在你身上穿一個新孔，從四肢末梢讓血液緩緩流下，直到我的王座被換上一張新紅毯，」她稍微前傾，讓雙唇徘徊於Sukurge的薄唇上方，接著說：「但你總是能令我驚喜，不是嗎？我親愛的劊子手。那麼輕易就讓我改變了主意。」  
  
　　聽見Skurge喉底傳來的細微低鳴，Hela讓唇角擦過他臉頰，將頭側向一邊，在他耳邊低喃：「但在我們開始以前，告訴我，你曾聽過有關於我的異象嗎？⋯⋯你覺得你有能力勝任這份職位嗎？」  
  
　　至此，Skurge終於忍不住向後退了一步。他的動作十分細微，僅僅只有挪動後腳跟，但這舉動已經將他的恐慌徹底洩漏。「是，」他吞嚥，誠實地回答，為了前一個問題，「我不知道，」他閉眼，絕望地說，為了後一個問題。  
  
　　Hela並不意外，對於Skurge的兩個答案，尤其是前一項。  
  
　　當然，她很清楚在Odin殞落之前，Skurge並不知道世界上有Hela的存在，但這並不妨礙他事後去尋找資訊。尋找新主人的各種傳聞，並且學會避開她的逆鱗，這正是一位忠僕該做的事，不是嗎？而在那些久遠的記錄中，除了那場背叛與諸多戰功，在整份記載的最源頭，是關於Hela的出生。  
  
　　即使Hela的美豔無庸置疑，但除了那份屬於女人的柔軟身段與魅力外，她還擁有更多東西，而那正是她如此矛盾又嗜血善戰的根源──當她出生時，Odin便立刻知道他的第一個孩子將會掀起一番波瀾──她同時擁有女性的迅捷與男性的力量，她是雙性同體。  
  
　　雖然在Asgard的歷史上她並非第一人，但這份體質已經足夠稀有了。而如今，Skurge知道這一點──這代表他明白Hela想要什麼。  
  
　　慢慢鬆開雙拳，Skurge任Hela撫上他後背，同時主動伸手環住對方腰身。Hela對於Skurge的順從十分滿意，重新偏頭將舌尖舔上他頸動脈。她能感到Skurge身軀那份再也無法忍住的顫抖，可同時，他表情卻出乎意料地釋然。  
  
　　隨後，尖刺從長廊全數消失，Hela後退、撩開長襬，同時柔聲要求Skurge跪下──她甚至都還沒說完那個字，Skurge便已主動彎下雙膝，彷彿他終於越過了某種界限，再也不介意能不能夠回頭。  
  
　　要不了多久，在長廊上、王座下，在屬於他們兩人的整個亡靈軍隊面前，她便得到了她所想之物。Hela是如此緩慢又溫柔地插入Skurge喉嚨，以至於他很快地便無法控制唾液自口中流下，地上佈滿透明液體以及從他喉間被反覆頂撞而擠出的點點腥白，而他們又是如此明目張膽，令這些舉動甚至都已稱不上是對宮殿的褻瀆，反倒是一種權力的施行。  
  
  
　　那晚，當夜幕低垂，黑暗終於籠罩Asgard，Skurge任由Hela替他卸下盔甲，而她則用雙手將他領至王座前。Skurge順從地趴跪在上，讓Hela用手指與舌頭開拓，隨後性器進入、徹底填滿他，那纖細腰身彷彿永不知足似地反覆頂撞Skurge，一次又一次抵達他體內最深處。  
  
　　Hela並非不近人情的主人。事實上，她自認十分慷慨。那晚，在她漫長的侵犯中，她同時也確保了Skurge的歡娛，直到最後他口中能吐出的聲音只剩下呻吟。她唯一一次徹底拒絕Skurge的要求，只有在她最終射精時那幾分鐘。  
  
　　她那過分疲憊的前劊子手無法忍受漫長灌精過程，要不了多久便一再啞聲求她停下，完整高潮中的Hela卻充耳不聞，一邊狠掐Skurge的後頸，一邊用全身力量禁錮那身軀，直到她確保最後一滴精液都完整地進入她僕人體內，才向後退開，讓Skurge捲縮在王座中央，自己則靜靜欣賞月光打在那紋身後背的景象。  
  
　　「明天，我們還有很多事要做，我親愛的前劊子手，」在Skurge因疲憊而昏睡過去以前，她親吻那泛紅眼眶，滿意地感受身下人重新警戒起來的緊繃身軀。她說：「明天，當你醒來，我們將重掌彩虹橋與更多疆土。你無需恐懼，因為我們終將掌握整個世界。」  
  
  
　　在黎明到來前，他們入睡。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 其實我原本想寫純粹的rape，沒想到最後還是莫名其妙讓海姊溫柔了一把  
> 不過......雖然早就料到電影最後Skurge會那麼做，我還是好希望他直接被海姊調教到黑掉喔QQ（問題發言  
>   
>   
> 11/14新增：結果我今天二刷完了之後才發現Hela的衣著沒有下擺XDDD  
> "以撩開旗袍式下擺的舉動揭露扶他身分"這感覺超色情的不是嗎，怎麼辦我一下子想不到該怎麼改文才好（：解開緊身褲褲頭??）  
>   
> 總之因為私心+懶的緣故，還請讓我保留這個小bug吧XD  
>   
> 


End file.
